The present invention relates to a disk changer used in combination with a magazine accommodating a plurality of disks, such as compact disks (CD's), therein to take desired one out of the magazine for playback.
Heretofore, there are known disk changers of the type for withdrawing of desired one of a plurality of trays accommodated in a magazine for playback. Such a conventional disk changer has a tray withdrawing mechanism wherein one end of a swing arm is engaged with a tray to withdraw the tray out of the magazine.
However, the tray withdrawing mechanism using a swing arm such as the above described prior art suffers from the problem that the swing arm moves over a wide range requiring enough space to ensure the wide range of movement of the swing arm, making it difficult to reduce the size of a disk changer.